


The Man Is the Meatball

by foxjar



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bottom Kaneki Ken, Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Horror, M/M, Minor Kanae von Rosewald & Tsukiyama Shuu, Necrophilia, Romance, Top Tsukiyama Shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: "You are my delicacy," Shuu says. "I would not waste you. Neither scrap of skin, nor drop of blood."After years of being pestered, Kaneki finally consents to Shuu's greatest desire.





	The Man Is the Meatball

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly cannibalism.

The second to last gift Kaneki gives Shuu is a square of fabric. He unfolds it carefully as he lies beneath his lover, somehow still smiling through it all. The fabric is checkered with bright red and purple squares, and when Kaneki pulls him closer to tie it around his neck, Shuu stiffens.

" _Polpetto_ ," he says, pride somewhat wounded. "Is this a bib?"

Kaneki nods, breath heavy. "Something like that."

"It wounds me, my love, that you could think of me as a messy eater."

Neither of them mention the many times Shuu has been exactly that, not worrying where blood and limbs might fall as his hunger encompasses him. It is not a hunger for sustenance — for energy, for life — but the eternal search for exquisite taste.

"You are my delicacy," Shuu says. "I would not waste you. Neither scrap of skin, nor drop of blood."

"I know you wouldn't."

 _Do you?_ Shuu wonders. _Is this why you open yourself so readily for me?_

They've already made love so many times tonight that he's lost count. The sweat, come, and saliva are all seasonings for the main course. Shuu found out he himself tastes delicious long ago — after their altercation in the church, back when they first met — but the flavor of his body is almost too rich to consume often.

_Tonight will be perfetto._

He kisses Kaneki, their tongues twining as his bib brushes against overstimulated skin. The more they touch, the harder Shuu grips him, his hands clenching bony shoulders.

 _You'll be delicious,_ he thinks. _So sweet on my tongue._

Everything about Kaneki makes Shuu's heart sing: the way he smiles and the way he wraps his legs around his waist to pull him closer. Even more potent than Shuu's love for him is that delectable smell wafting through the air; tantalizing on his tongue as he licks the sweat from his neck.

"I can go again," Kaneki says, face flushed and chest heaving. Shuu can tell he's nearing exhaustion — he feels his own energy starting to peter out — but still, they continue, pressing heated bodies together. He massages Kaneki's thighs with his hands, relishing the way they quake beneath his touch.

_So sensitive. So ready._

Being inside Kaneki is Shuu's second favorite thing in the world — after the alluring prospect of Kaneki being in Shuu's stomach. Even his smell alone isn't quite as arousing as the way Kaneki is so tight around him, luring him even deeper with lust-filled eyes. He reaches out to touch Kaneki's length, licking the pre-come from his fingers.

_Bliss._

As he fucks him again, his body stirring at the mere thought of finally consuming him, Shuu watches his eyes: one white, one black. He wonders if Kaneki is showing his kakugan to him willingly, or if he's afraid. Maybe he's excited; perhaps his kagune is scratching at his insides, threatening to slip out. Shuu doesn't want his lover to be scared, as he craves his body to be pliant beneath his hands one last time.

Kaneki's final word is a low moan of Shuu's name, his hands reaching up to pull him down for a kiss. To his credit, he doesn't scream when Shuu bites through his lip, sucking blood and flesh alike into his mouth. He only cries out when hands punch through his chest to snap his ribs, like wrapping paper keeping Shuu from his presents on Christmas Day. There's no time to savor every inch of skin as he had hoped; not when every mouthful makes his tongue tingle with pleasure.

True to his word, he does not waste him. He gorges on lean muscle, slurping down sweet blood. It runs down his throat, thick and savory; the best meal he's ever had. He knew Kaneki would taste good — has known for years, through all the lusting and scheming — ever since he first smelled him.

Kaneki Ken is like no other, after all. A once in a lifetime opportunity.

"I love you, Kaneki," he says to the now empty room.

He moans as he comes, burying his face into his neck to bite off a chunk of meat. He tears off the skin all around his neck, digging into the succulent muscle beneath. His teeth gnaw on fragments of bone, scoring his collarbone in his fervency, and he closes his eyes. Even Kaneki's bones taste good; the crunch adding spice to the already delicious cocktail of flesh in his mouth.

Shuu is nibbling on bits of skin for a few minutes, his fingers licked free of blood, when the high starts to wear off. It's not something he ever planned for, as he had assured his lover of his absolute devotion to consume his entire body, and yet the quiet of the room strikes him.

No Kaneki moaning, no Kaneki laughing, nor telling him about the book he's been reading.

Just silence.

He cranes his neck to look at Kaneki's face — the one that went from hating to loving him, somehow — and there are two deep, bloodied holes where his eyes used to be.

 _That's right._ Shuu licks his lips. _I ate them._

_What did they taste like?_

They must have been delicious, and yet Shuu can't seem to remember. The more he thinks about it, the more his head aches as memories of Kaneki pour into his vision.

His smile. His face when he comes. The way his eyes light up when he sees Shuu.

All gone after one selfish act, despite being consensual. He wonders how Kaneki could have consented to be eaten, and when he looks at his lifeless, mangled body now — the one he eviscerated with his own two hands — he screams.

It's Kanae who comes to his aid; always Kanae. He bursts through the door, apologizing as he does so for intruding upon his master. Despite being informed on what was to take place tonight, he still pauses next to the bed once he sees the gruesome scene laid upon it.

"He's dead, then? For real this time?" There's so much venom in Kanae's words that Shuu almost gags. "I'm sorry, Master Shuu."

"As am I, Kanae. As am I."

"Would you like me to put the leftovers away?" Kanae asks, as if Kaneki was never anything more than food. "I can cut some up for your breakfast tomorrow."

"Yes, please." Shuu promised not to waste him, after all. "Thank you."

When he's alone, he unties the bib from around his neck; cradling it in his hands. Kaneki's blood is all over it now, seeping into every fiber, and yet it doesn't smell as sweet as it once had. Everything aches: his head, his jaw, his heart.

Tsukiyama Shuu feels hungrier than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking up Italian terms of endearment and saw "polpetto" (meatball) [here](https://www.fluentu.com/blog/italian/italian-terms-of-endearment/), and on the same site came across the title I used for the fic.
> 
> I re-watched and re-read TG recently, and I was thinking about how Shuu would probably be sad if was ever able to eat Kaneki. That's pretty much where this came from.


End file.
